Sword Art Online: A Jump Through Time & Space
by Gojiradon
Summary: Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki are about to get married in several months, but Kazuto's efforts in bringing Yui to the real world has severely strained his relationship with Asuna. Just when it seemed to be getting better, a mysterious force pulled them and their friends and family into the world of a old video game franchise...The World of Pokémon...
1. Chapter 1: Kazuto's Strain

It has been a few years since Kazuto Kirigaya had settled the Death Gun incident in Gun Gale Online. Since then, he headed to America to attend a school for mechatronics, but not before he got involved in an experiment involving the Soul Translator FullDive, and dealing with escaped VR murderer Johnny Black. His coma from the incident was resolved and his long-time girlfriend, Asuna Yuuki, followed him to America to be with him. While there, the two became an engaged couple and expected to marry in six months, but Kazuto became extraordinarily focused on developing the technology to bring his and Asuna's virtual in-game daughter, Yui, into the real world. This focus made him to be a bit of a recluse, much to Asuna's frustration both emotional and sexual in their apartment…

But, the couple and their friends and families, would not expect being thrown into an adventure unlike anything they've experienced, before or after…

"Come on Kirito…" Asuna whined to her fiancé, "It has been months since you last left that room, come out please. I want my husband-to-be here and cuddle with me, like he did when we both started our stay here in America…"

Kazuto didn't respond, as Yui said through Asuna's portable computer on the table, "Mommy, is daddy giving you trouble?"

Asuna said frustratingly, "Gah…He's so focused on bringing you to the real world, Yui, that he's hurting our relationship. If he continues this reclusive behavior any longer…*sigh*…I don't think I'll be able to stand him anymore…"

Yui cried as most children would in a similar situation, "Mommy, don't break up with daddy please…He's trying very hard for our family. Plus, he's had a lot to do to from the schooling he's been doing to pass with flying colors."

Asuna muffled a frustrated whine as she replied, "Yeah, I know Yui…I'm just…grr…I can't say it front of you…"

Yui asked, "You want daddy to make love to you? Is that it, mommy?"

Asuna blushed a bright red as she responded, "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yui! H-h-how did you kn-know th-that kind of stuff?! You shouldn't know about that!"

Yui answered her mother's question in a 'really?' kind of tone, "You always talk about that kind of stuff in your room, whenever daddy doesn't do what you want him to do. But you always say…harsher words than what I used, mommy…"

Asuna blushed brighter with embarrassment as she replied, "Yui! You know it's wrong to spy on people! Why on Earth did you do that?!"

Yui responded, "I couldn't help it mommy, I noticed you were upset and I tried to find ways to help you cope…"

Asuna placed her palm on her forehead as she said, "Right, I forgot you were a mental health counselling program for Sword Art…Online…"

Asuna remembered that death game created by Kayaba Akihiko, all those years ago, all the deaths caused by it. She dreaded SAO for quite a few years with a spiteful attitude, wishing sometimes that game had never been created. But, she remembered that it was also where she met the love of her life, Kazuto Kirigaya, known by his game persona as Kirito, he was the one thing that more than made up SAO for all the trouble it gave her, and also remembered that SAO was where she met Yui. She was thankful to that death game for giving her both Kazuto and Yui and introducing them to her life…

…But, one of them is beginning to make her regret falling for him at this moment, when Kazuto asked politely from his closed door, "Girls, please keep your voices down. I'm working here, I think I'm just about to make a breakthrough…"

Asuna has had enough for today and stomped her way to her room, grunting in an almost primal growl. She picked up one of the pillows from her bed and screamed her frustration into the pillow, she really wanted the Kazuto she spent these past few years with back…But, she is at a loss on how to get him back…

* * *

Deep in a forest at the base of a massive mountain, a lone boy of around seventeen years of age trudges through the thick tall grasses and ferns that cover the forest floor, even though it was noon, the thick canopy of the trees make the forest surprisingly dark for the time of the day. He continued trudging through using what light bled through the trees as light. He was dressed like a casual person would wear exploring some tougher terrain, he had a stuffed backpack slung on his back. He was wearing light blue pants with several pockets, a white shirt under a dark blue sweater vest, durable running shoes colored red and white with blue and yellow soles, and wore a red and white baseball cap on his head of brown hair. The boy was in the forest because he was looking for something of value to him, and he searched as much as he could.

"Hmm…" the boy thought aloud, "Where is it…it should be in this general area…"

He pulled out a red portable device of sorts from his pocket and activated it, he read through it and said to himself, "Yeah, it should be here, this is the right location…"

He continued trudging deeper into the forest, where he took a rest along the banks of a river flowing from a marginally average-sized waterfall. As the boy sat on a rock, a lone bird flew right beside him and chirped cheerily, the boy was eating a small loaf of bread as he broke off a piece and fed it to the small avian dinosaur. The bird ate the bread as it then perched itself on the boy's shoulder, singing its natural tune with the other birds in the forest.

The boy chuckled as he asked the bird, "I don't suppose you know what I'm looking for, do you…?"

Either by a miracle or by the intervention of a divine being, the bird understood every word he spoke and flew off his shoulder to a tree down the river, tweeting and chirping that it knows what he's looking for. The boy got the impression and decided to follow the bird down the river. As he followed it down the river, the bird landed on a stone in the river and chirped to the boy, telling him the thing he seeks is right here.

The boy looked around the general area after saying thanks to the bird, and found something faintly glittering in the water. He said, "Hmm? What's that?"

He waded through the river as he dug out the glittering object in the riverbed, he pulled it out as he said, "Yes, this is it! I'd better call Doc, and tell him I found the stone…"

The stone looked like a chunk of crystal the size of an infant, it was colored lavender and at its core lies a small mark that resembles the design in catseye marbles, which is colored purple and black. The stone shimmered in the sunlight that was beginning to shine through, but it started to shine in an otherworldly light, making it more than obvious that it isn't an ordinary stone, or gem.

The boy said aloud to himself, "This will hopefully help Doc with his research…"

* * *

A week later in Kazuto's room, Yui entered her father's PC and say through the monitor's camera her dad looking deathly pale as he continued typing away codes and commands on his programs, with all kinds of machines and wires strung around his room. Yui knew that it was obvious her father needed to take a break, or else it will be too late…

She said in her usual, cheery self, "Hi daddy!"

Kazuto blinked once as he said, "What? Oh, hi Yui. Go chat with your mom, I'm busy working on my project to bring you here with us…"

"NO DADDY!" Yui said in a demanding tone, causing her dad to jump back in surprise, "Go see mommy! She's cheating on you!"

"What?!" Kazuto reeled back in surprise, "Where is she, Yui?"

Yui answered, "In her room! She's doing naughty things!"

Kazuto stopped working and hurried over to his fiancé's room as he opened the door, shouting, "Asuna!"

"Huh-huh? Kirito?!" Asuna woke up groggily from a peaceful nap.

Kazuto saw she looked frightened a little, which made him say, "Where is he, Asuna?"

"Who…?!" Asuna asked, having no idea what her fiancé is talking about.

"The guy you've been seeing…Did he do anything to you!" Kazuto demanded worryingly.

Asuna replied questioningly, "There's…no guy…I've been alone for several months since our last date…who told you I was seeing someone else…?"

Kazuto replied in an unsure tone, "Y-Yui did…"

The AI said through Asuna's portable device, "I'm sorry daddy, I lied to get you out of your room, and you have been in there far too long for your own good. Your health's been starting to decline, so I had to take action. And don't you think about going back in there, because if you do, I'll terminate all your progress, even if it means I don't get to be with you and mommy! You need a break!"

Kazuto rubbed between his eyes as he said with a sigh, "*sigh*Yui…don't do that ever again, you've almost given me a heart attack. Sorry I woke you up Asuna…excuse me, I've got work to do…"

Asuna gasped slightly as Kazuto started to leave her room, she pleaded as she grabbed Kazuto's arm, "N-no wait, please Kazuto!"

Kazuto stopped and looked back at Asuna as she used his real name in their apartment, something she rarely does unless it is important, he saw his wife-to-be start to cry as she said, "Please, don't go back to your room, not yet. I have hardly seen you since our last date, please. I…I need you here with me right now, I want you desperately…"

She forcefully pulled Kazuto to her bed as she tightly hugged him, asking her lover, "Please…don't go…Kazuto…"

Kazuto couldn't stand hearing his girlfriend cry, so he stroked his fingers through her long hair as he said, "I'm…very sorry Asuna…I never meant to hurt you…I just, want to have our family together in the real world…Me, you, and Yui…"

"You work too hard Kirito. I know your heart is in the right place, but you have to sometimes relax and take a break. The two of us will wed soon, and I've been a little too anxious to wait till…"

She knows Yui is still there and asked, "Yui, will you go to the other room, Mommy and Daddy need some…time alone, please…"

The AI understood and subsequently left her adoptive parents alone together.

Kazuto and Asuna were ready to sleep together as Asuna pulled her fiance into a passionate kiss.

Kazuto didn't fight the aggressive action of his wife-to-be, instead saying as they took a breath, "I have not forgotten how much I love kissing you, Asuna..."

"Oh Kirito, you dummy~..." Asuna said playfully as she pulled Kazuto in for another kiss.

 ***Thummmm***

"Hmm?" The Black Swordsman murmured as he pushed Asuna away from their kiss.

"Kirito?" Asuna asked, "Why did you...?"

"Shh..." Kazuto said as he placed a hand over Asuna's mouth, "Do you hear that?"

 _ ***THUMMMMMMM***_

Asuna started to hear the unusual thrumming sound as well. All of a sudden, tiny sparks of black lightning coursed around their bodies.

Then, their vision faded to black, as Kazuto barely saw an ominous dark, circular shadow loom over him and his girlfriend...

* * *

 _ **An Hour Later, approximately...**_

Kazuto slowly opened his eyes as light seeped through a forest canopy, his vision was blurry and he couldn't move. His vision started to fade once more as the silhouette of some kind of creature loomed over him.

 _Crap..._ Kazuto thought, as the creature hopped onto his chest and started to sniff him.

He couldn't hear right, but he swore the creature on top of him make a sound that sounded like, _Pikan Chew_ , he thought it was weird that because of how the creature was sniffing him, felt like a rodent. But this rodent was about twice the size of a Chinchilla or a Guinea Pig. He heard the rodent on top of him call out using that unusual sound, then heard footsteps of a person. He saw a human talking to the creature on his chest, and was barely able to hear the human talk as it sounded like ringing over some of the speech.

Kazuto heard the human say"...chu, you found...*ring*...s guy?"

The creature responded, "*ring*...chew!"

Kazuto strained his mind enough to hear a complete sentence from the human say, "*ring...t's alright. You're lucky this guy found you when he did. You look pretty banged up, I'll get you inside whe...*ring*...Sir? *ring*"

Kazuto blacked out, unable to remain consciousness as he faintly heard the human tell the creature on top of him to go get help from a name he can't help but question in his mind...

 _Pokémon...? I must have heard that some...where...be...fore..._

Kazuto fainted as the human checked the swordsman's vitals...Unaware of a dark figure watching him from afar with his blood-red eyes, then the figure disappeared in an instant...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes..._**

Well, I don't really have anything to say at the moment...

Other than this:

Readers give your feedback on this, and yes, Kazuto will be a Pokémon Trainer later on in the story, but I would like to hear your suggestions on what kind of Pokémon you want him to have...But, though it would make sense for Kazuto to have certain Pokémon, like Absol or Gallade, I encourage you to suggest Pokémon you would least expect him to have, so he would have a more meaningful bond with them. The same can be said for Asuna and the others...Whoops, I spoiled that piece of information too early, my bad...

I await your responses, this is Gojiradon, getting to work on the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening in a New World

"Mmm...urr..." Kazuto groaned in his odd state of sleep and unconsciousness.

He slowly started to open his eyes, what he saw was a dark room in a house of sorts, a bit like a log cabin, but more like an actual house if anything. He felt a chill of frigid air blow into the room, he felt uneasy as the only window he could faintly see was covered by curtains and the same curtains didn't budge at all, meaning the window was closed.

 _Brr...I-it's fr-freezing..._ The Black Swordsman thought, he then noticed he was in a large bed, big enough for two people to sleep together comfortably.

That was when he realized, Asuna, she was nowhere in his impaired sights! She was missing! He isn't even sure if Yui is there...One thing is a guarantee, he is not in his apartment in America.

Kazuto jolted wide awake when he felt a hand, literally, as cold as ice, touched his warm forehead his eyes could've popped out of his head as he yelped in surprise.

He turned to face whoever the icy hand belonged to, but his face went pale as he barely saw a humanoid figure that seemed to have been dressed in a kimono as white as snow, and a pair of yellow eyes hidden by long black hair, ominously staring at him while blinking only once.

Kazuto tore out of the covers, screaming in fear as he believed he was in the lair of the dreaded Yuki-onna spirit...

He dashed out of the room as fast as he can, leaving his caretaker to cock her head to the side, saying in a confused tone, "Lass?"

Kazuto continued to run blindly through the house, not knowing where he's going, and not watching where he was going as he tripped down a flight of stairs, hitting his head against the back of a couch. He heard a familiar, feminine scream when he collided with the couch, and he felt his vision start to fade again...

But not before he heard the voice of the person who found him in the forest, saying, "Jeez dude...are you crazy or something? Don't you know falling down the stairs could kill you if you went barreling down like that? *Sigh* Let's get you to the cou..."

Kazuto lost consciousness again before he could hear the person finish his statement...

* * *

Far off inside a dark, sinister cavern, the figure who spied on Kazuto and his rescuer stood silently in the center for a good eight minutes, doing nothing...

Then, he sprung to life as the cave's walls then glowed in a hellish light as the figure firmly placed a hand to the ground, and pulled the earth from below, leaving a depression as the taken earth formed a crude frame of a mirror that was black like Obsidian. The mirror glowed as a pair of blood-red eyes appeared in the black mirror looking at the figure who politely bowed in a Japanese manner.

The figure spoke to the mirror, "Greetings sir, I have done as you requested in bringing the Black Swordsman into this world to kill him and his friends off...but things got complicated when that boy who Ziz has bonded with appeared before I could finish the job..."

The being in the mirror growled ferociously as he interrupted in a deep, demonic voice, "THEN FIX IT, YOU FOOL! YOU KNOW HOW OUR MASTER WANTS THE KIRIGAYA BOY DEAD AND HIS SOUL BROUGHT BEFORE HIM! THIS IS THE THIRD SLIP-UP ON A MISSION YOU WERE ASSIGNED TO DO! EVEN IF YOU HAVE AN IMPRESSIVE COMPLETION RECORD, THIS CANNOT BE ACCEPTED, SO I'M ASSIGNING SEVERAL FALLEN SPIRITS TO YOU TO COMPLETE YOUR MISSION!"

The figure seemed surprised as he questioned, "That's a little...overkill for a boy whose powerless in the physical realm..."

 _ **-[Snoke - Star Wars: The Force Awakens]-**_

The figure's superior added in a calmer tone, "Do you know who else sides with Ziz's trainer, who she is related to...?"

The underling replied, "She has many relatives, I don't...oh..."

"Exactly..." The demon replied, "They have the knowledge to give him and his friends as much power in the physical realm as in the fantasy realms of their 'video games'...the Prophecy Oracle foresaw the very Black Swordsman challenge me, in an attempt to derail our master's plans. You are to kill Kazuto Kirigaya for the potential he has, and while you're at it...kill the other boy as well..."

The figure was about to question his boss, but he said, "...that boy's favoritism from all those celestial beings and of Death himself, its too suspicious to be a mere coincidence...Avoid coming into contact with Ziz and her bloodthirsty sister, they will surely tear you apart, Yukone..."

The black mirror shattered and collapsed as the demon's voice ordered Yukone, "Do not fail our master Yukone...or you will know true torture at my own hands..."

Yukone shuddered as he saw the remains of the mirror swirl and form fifteen shapes, Yukone grinned a fanged grin, but the beads of sweat indicate the stakes placed over his fear of failure.

The first figure manifested as it walked up to Yukone, "So...what is the plan boss...?"

Yukone replied, "For now, we must be patient and come up with a strategy, for the Kirigaya boy and his friends are in the household of that boy who helped defeat the Dark Matter several months ago. Currently, I sense six immense power sources at the household, it's the Black Dragon of Ideals, Ziz, and four of her siblings. They are too powerful for all of us to face..."

The fifth to manifest resembled an anthropomorphized Yak with jade swords, and responded, "I can sense their chi, immense they are combined, I faced the 'great' Father Time himself and he truly lives up to his godly reputation. He, the panda, and that boy he calls his trainer, they defeated me as the panda destroyed my spiritual form, not this time..."

Yukone grinned a little more nervously at the lackeys his superior sent him, thinking all these characters are a little overkill just to kill two boys and their friends. But, he reminds himself of the previous demon to face the boy who Death himself seems to favor, how he and his friends destroyed the demon with Death's own legendary scythe...

He cannot fail...

Or else...

"Kirigaya boy...I will have your still-beating heart on a silver plate..."

* * *

Kazuto groaned as his head throbbed in pain.

He heard a familiar voice say to him, "Kazuto...Kazuto...wake up, Kazuto..."

The Black Swordsman awoke groggily as his vision started to return to normal. With his still blurry vision he saw his cousin/adoptive sister, Suguha, smiling at him. He noticed that Sugu had a white band wrapped around her forehead, and a bandage on her right cheek. Kazuto realized his head was resting on her lap, but try as he might, he couldn't move very well, but he really didn't need to move as he saw who was right in front of him on the couch.

Asuna was the next person he saw, sitting right beside his legs, she had a cast over her lower left arm over her hand. She also had an ice-pack tied over her right eye and a healed cut on her left cheek. Kazuto also saw his fiance petting a Pikachu on the head as it sat on her lap, looking content with being petted.

"Mornin' Kazuto/Kirito..." The two girls said playfully at him.

Kazuto looked over at the coffee table that was on his right and saw two cups of...

"HMM?!" *SCRRRRRREEEEEECCHHHH* *CRASH*

 _ **-[Welcome to the World of Pokémon - Pokémon Red and Blue]-**_

About ten sets of car tires screeched to a sudden stop in his mind as he did a double-take at Asuna, staring in disbelief at a Pikachu as it squeaked, "Chaaa~!"

Asuna and Sugu asked Kazuto innocently with smiles, "What are you staring at Kazuto?"

Kazuto had a stupefied expression as he answered with a question, "Asuna...do you know...what you are petting...at this moment...?"

Asuna put a finger on her cheek as she replied playfully, "Do I? Hmm...Oh yes, I do...Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon..."

"Chuuu~!" The Pikachu responded gleefully.

Kazuto still looked surprised at his cousin and his wife-to-be, as he heard a new male voice say to him, "Glad you're awake...and alive...after those two incidents, I was worried that you killed yourself..."

Kazuto's gaze turned to a chair that was to Asuna's left, and the boy sitting on it with a little blue Ralts on his lap sucking on a pacifier and a Electivire behind the boy with its hand placed on his shoulder, grinning gleefully without a care in the world.

Kazuto's face grew more and more confused at what was going on, then a mystery girl with long pink hair and red eyes looked right into his eyes as she said in a bored tone, "So this is the one Pikachu found...? He looks like an idiot..."

"GAH!"

Kazuto jumped up in surprise and he would've hit the pink-haired girl squarely on the forehead, but she used the back of her hand as a shield. Kazuto reeled in pain as his forehead throbbed in pain, not happy at all, while the pink-haired girl didn't seem to have been fazed at the fact the Black Swordsman headbutted her hand.

Kazuto hissed in pain as he then saw Klein (Tsuboi Ryoutarou) & Lisabeth (Shinozaki Rika) walk in from a door to the right of a television set, with a video game playing on it. It looked like a brawler of some kind from the early 2010s Kazuto had observed.

Tsuboi said, "What's going on...?"

Shinozaki added, "What's with all the shouting?"

Kazuto looked at the girl his head smacked against her hand, she had pink hair that reached down to her midriff, wore a gray hair band, and was wearing pearl white shirt and pants with a magenta skirt.

 _ **-[Guildmaster Wigglytuff - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky]-**_

He complained, "Jeez, what are you made of, it felt like I hit my head against a marble wall..."

The girl responded coldly, "Who knows, I don't care. All it proves to me how weak you are...Kirigaya, was it..."

That didn't sit very well with a lot of them, and both Asuna and Suguha were glaring daggers at the pink-haired woman, but that didn't seem to phase her in the slightest.

Tsuboi protested for Kazuto, "Hey listen lady, Kirito is no weakling, he's...GOOOOOO!"

Tsuboi clutched his crotch as his underwear seemed to magically give a wedgie, the others looked at the pink-haired girl sticking two fingers upwards as they glowed like a star.

The girl said bitterly, "Know who you are talking to, human mortal..."

The pink-haired girl squeaked when she felt two hands on her shoulders, she turned around to see a tall, blue-haired man with red eyes wearing a simple shirt and pants colored dark blue on one side. On the other was a woman with an emerald green shirt and skirt with yellow patterns on it, she had very long black hair and yellow eyes, and a curvaceous figure.

The man spoke, "Palkia, what has Sean and our father told you about humiliating and insulting others...? Tell me sister..."

The black-haired woman added, "Yes, do tell me, big sis...Dialga's question should be answered..."

Palkia grumbled a little, ignoring the shocked and confused stares she was getting from Kazuto and the others present in the room...

Finally after a minute, Palkia said, "Grr...I...I am sorry...for my behavior...Happy now, Rayquaza?"

The black-haired girl smiled as she responded, "Why yes...yes I am..."

Shinozaki interrupted, "Hold it! What's going on here? And why do those three have the same names as those Legendary Pokémon? In fact, where the heck did they come from...?"

The boy who sat in the chair stood up as he held the Ralts like an infant, "Oh right, you guys haven't been introduced...Well let's do this again..."

Kazuto asked his cousin and girlfriend, "Hey Asuna, Sugu, who is that?"

Suguha answered, "His name is Sean Hiroka, Kazuto..."

Asuna added, "He's a genuine Pokémon Trainer..."

They both said at the same time, "Every Pokémon on the property is his, since this is Sean's home..."

Kazuto grew more confused at the suggestion of 'more Pokémon', while the boy named Sean overheard and interjected, "Not exactly true, since that Pikachu you are petting isn't mine, he's a friend of mine's I'm looking after for him."

Kazuto looked in disbelief at Sean as he said, "You must be Kazuto Kirigaya, or better known by your nickname, Kirito, Asuna and Suguha told me a lot about you. It's a real pleasure to meet you at last..."

Sean outstretched a hand to Kazuto after bowing in a Japanese manner, Kazuto was about to do just that, until...

"GAH! Yuki-onna!" Kazuto shouted as he hid behind the couch, Sean looked behind and saw the familiar humanoid ice spirit with long black hair obscuring her face.

Sean frowned in disappointment as he said mildly upset, "Really? Why did you throw a thermal blanket on her head, Mr. Kirigaya? She can't take it off and would be overheating since you tossed this on your nurse's head..."

Sean pulled the hair, which was actually a black blanket off the ice spirit's head, revealing a familiar Pokémon that resembled a young girl wearing a yukata, Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon, the Froslass shook her head as the blanket was taken off.

 _ **-[Wigglytuff Guild Remix -**_ ** _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky]-_**

Sean placed a hand on the Froslass' forehead, then let out a breath of relief as he sternly scolded Kazuto, "Don't do something like that to Froslass ever again, Kazuto, you know you could've made her really sick...Please apologize to Froslass..."

Kazuto bent down and said, "I...I'm sorry for throwing a blanket on your head...uh...Froslass..."

Froslass seemed to have accepted the apology from a look in her eyes, but she swiftly turned her head to the side and huffed, "Lass..." looking displeased and upset about something.

Asuna grew a little mad as she said to her boyfriend, "Kirito...you didn't mean it...did you..."

"N-no Asuna..." Kazuto said in defense, "I did mean it! Honest!"

"Frossss-lassss!" the ICE/GHOST-Type said to her trainer, in a slightly upset tone.

The girl who seemed to be called Rayquaza said, "Apparently, you were freaked out when she gave you a smile as she was relieved you were going to be okay, Mr. Kirigaya...You hurt Froslass' feelings..."

Both Sugu and Asuna glared at Kazuto, which he responded, "I'm sorry Froslass...for upsetting you..."

Froslass now relaxed as she seems to have forgiven Kazuto

"Well..." Sean said, "Time for introductions, Ms. Shinozaki..."

Rika was alerted, and responded, "Yes...? What is it...?"

Sean pointed out to the back of the house, saying, "Why don't you call your other friends inside for introductions..."

* * *

Yui was all alone in the apartment...

She tried to contact her parent's friends, but all their was to respond was static, or the occasional, "We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach is not available..." kind of crap that even annoyed her...

"I don't understand...how could mommy and daddy just...disappear..." She said to herself, trying to find an answer.

Though she didn't want to intrude on their privacy, Yui decided to look at the security surveillance footage to see what went down.

She watched the footage recorded, she saw her parents kissing each other passionately, then she saw them panic when they couldn't move. As she watched it, she saw a tiny, what looked like a black hole, forming over her father, then the camera went to static. She saw the static subside after a few seconds, and saw that both Kazuto and Asuna have disappeared. Just, *Poof*, gone...

Yui rewound the recording to just before her parents panicked at paralysis, and noticed something really odd...

 _ **-[Strange House -**_ ** _Pokémon Black 2 & White 2_** _ **]-**_

Out in the corner of the footage, she saw a black shape manifest out of nothing, it looked like the shadow of a tall, muscular man. Yui saw that the man, whoever or whatever he was, raise his hand and the paralysis on her parents played.

It played out normally afterwards, which greatly unnerved the AI. This black shadowy man was too spooky to be human, so she used the Internet to pull up all information on a man of shadows that can paralyze people with the wave of his hand. Though nothing exactly told her what this thing was, the information stated that a man of shadows is either an entity known as the Boogyman, or a demonic spirit with malevolent purposes.

Yui contacted all the people she can to inform them about her parent's disappearance and that their friends might have suffered the same fate. She sent the footage and instructed to look in the video's corner carefully. She got a response from none other than Kikuoka Seijirou, his email said;

 _"Yui, do not panic, we'll figure this out...I've sent agents from the government and under a precaution, also sent a spiritual medium in the area. They'll arrive shortly..."_

Yui decided not to panic as she closed the email, but can't help but feel that she was being watched by something sinister, even in her cyberworld.

 _Why do I feel so...uneasy..._ Yui thought to herself, the terrible feeling growing stronger and stronger each second.

If she had a human body, she would have felt a terrible chill run up her spine as her digitized skin crawled, something she didn't think was possible. The atmosphere of the apartment grew more unsettling, as it gave off a negative energy that some humans would find overwhelming.

Yui heard knocking on the door, with a man saying through it, "Hey, is Yui Kirigaya in there? This is the investigation party sent by Mr. Seijirou to investigate the sudden disappearance of Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki! Say something and unlock the door..."

Yui was about to answer, until a deep, metallic voice said, "You are not permitted to speak, program..."

 _ **-[Scary House - Pokémon X and Y]-**_

Yui heard the digitized voice coming from behind her in her digital space, and looked shocked, staring fearfully, at what was staring back at her...

Its digital avatar looked like a machine in the likeness of a human, but clearly tall as an NBA player. It had a crude face that had sinister, glowing, red eyes, with a look that made this, whatever it was, a murderer who is good at what it does.

Yui looked at a security camera and found a robot that exactly looked like the avatar in her space, standing in front of the computer she is currently inside.

"Ms. Yui Kirigaya?" The agent asked from the outside.

The malevolent robot coldly stated to her, "Say one word, and not only will you suffer, but those humans will also die in cold blood..."

Yui would be as pale as a ghost if she had blood and a flesh and bone body...

She hesitantly asked, "W-who...who are y-you..."

The robot took three menacing steps towards her in the digital space, then said emotionlessly, "It won't matter at all, when I exterminate the human filth that plagues this planet, and others like it. Until I attain the necessary metal alloy to create my ultimate form, and until both that...boy...and your pitiful father lie dead at my employer's feet, you will be used as bait to lure Kirigaya, and in turn, his friends and family, then you all will be slaughtered like sacrificial lambs..."

Yui fell to the digitized floor as the robot's face was inches from her's, crouched down like a sinister bird-of-prey, ready to kill its victim, as it continued, "To answer your meaningless question, I am the Ultron Artificial Intelligence Safeguard Protocol. To the humans, it would simply be Ultron, I am the planet's salvation, from its inevitable self-destruction..."

Yui grew more fearful when she heard the agent say, "No response, something must be wrong, get the battering ram, we'll have to bust this door down..."

Yui didn't want the humans to die at the hands of her captor, so she shouted, "NO! RUN AWAY! BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!"

Ultron looked at where Yui was as she managed to run off into the apartment's network, saying in his metal body, "You will regret disobeying my orders..."

 _ **-[C.L.U. - TRON Legacy Original Motion Picture Soundtrack]-**_

The agents were surprised to hear an AI shout something so suggestive about her motives, but they figured since she was unique, the voice she shouted at them with was of genuine fear. Something was inside that apartment...

One agent was too late to find out what, as a long, metal blade crashed through the door and impaled him. The sight shocked the other agents as the blade was laced in their fellow agent's blood, then retreated back into the apartment. The other agent that was next to the one that was impaled was the next to follow his co-worker's fate, as a metallic arm burst through the door and clutched its metal fingers around his neck tightly.

"Wh-what the hell was THAT?!"

A few opened fire at the door, hearing the bullets clang against something made of metal, they heard Yui shout again, "RUN AWAY! HE'LL KILL YOU!"

They heard another, completely alien, electronic voice say, "Found you..."

The hand gripped tighter, and to the other agent's horror, saw the man in its clutches, get his throat literally ripped out in an explosion of blood.

Ultron used a virus he coded to look for Yui in the digital space of the apartment, zeroing in on his target. Yui had to get away from Ultron and his virus, but had to think of something quick. She decided, and then used her mother's AmuSphere and flee to ALfheim Online, then find someway to hide from her pursuer's clutches.

Ultron heard the agents bust down the door as he left the apartment by blasting a hole through the wall.

He said to himself, "Human's...they're all the same...no matter what universe I find myself in...the fact that they've made an AI like myself, have feelings of human dependency, and view two of them as its, 'mother' and 'father'..."

The agents entered the ravaged apartment, seeing through the giant hole in the wall, a robot flying away from them, distracted from the electronics sparking and then beeping like a...

"When I finish my mission...I will destroy them all..." Ultron said as he flew away with Kazuto's NerveGear and Asuna's Emusphere in his blood soaked clutches.

He gave the signal, and all the electronics in the apartment overloaded and exploded, causing some damage to the agents and starting a fire in the complex. Nearby news vans applied their breaks as they saw the billowing columns of smoke, one teenager in a nearby house saw it all, jaw dropped as he held his cell phone in his hand. He ran to his computer and uploaded his phone's recording, from the robot blasting a hole in the building, to the mildly strong explosions that caused the apartment complex to catch on fire...

* * *

 _ **-[Ending Credits - Hotel Mario]-**_

Kazuto and his friends sat down in the living room, as his other friends, Asada Shino (Sinon), Andrew Gilbert Mills (Agil), and Ayano Keiko (Silica) from outside the house, Sean had already began introductions, getting to the three that seemed to share the same names as the Legendary Pokémon.

"You've already met Ms. Grouchy, Kazuto...Palkia, lord and master of all space and dimensions, but you might also know as the Shinto goddess, _Izanami-no-Mikoto_..." Sean stated as he pointed to the pink-haired girl who huffed irritatedly.

"...Her triplet brother, Dialga, lord and master of all of time, who would also be known as, Father Time, or the Shinto god, _Izanagi-no-Okami_..." Sean then pointed to the blue-haired man as he bowed and said respectfully, albeit in a drone-like tone, "It is a true honor to meet you, mortal children. Please forgive my sister's rudeness, she is rather stressed as of these past months..."

Kazuto shrugged at the Dragon of Time's statement, as Sean continued, "Ms. Chipper over here is Rayquaza, who you would also know as the gigantic monster bird in the bible, _Ziz_..."

"Yep...that's me..." Rayquaza said as she hugged Sean from behind, clearly irritating him as her large breasts pressed against the back of his head, "Hiroka-kun here is my fun little toy, my absolute favorite play-thing in the past hundred-thousand years..."

Klein was obviously jealous, as Sean then said to Rayquaza, "Let go Rayquaza...you know how much I don't like you doing things like this...Especially since I am in a relationship now..."

"Nope..."Rayquaza said with a pleased smile, "I'm not letting you go, you're too much fun messing with for me to ever stop. Plus, your sweetheart knows it as much as you do, so she can't stop it..."

Lisabeth, Suguha, and Silica looked as irritated as Sean was. Not only surprised that the Emerald Version mascot was actually a girl, but also a perverted, flirtatious one at that, it was enough to question their sanity and wonder if they're in some kind of dream.

Sean grunted as he, begrudgedly, accepted that Rayquaza was going to humiliate him in front of his guests, and said, "...Anyways...the tall guy eating an American hot dog behind you is Giratina, lord and master of Anti-Matter, the most destructive force in the multiverse..."

The VRMMO players looked behind them to see a tall man who was wearing an outfit that screamed Giratina as it looked more like a suit of armor in the Renegade Pokémon's likeness (more so his Altered Forme).

Giratina noticed and silently saluted with two fingers like he was tipping a hat, chewing silently with his cheeks full and a half-eaten hot dog in his hand. His red eyes, though relaxed and somewhat inviting, gave the visitors chills down their spines as the Legendary Pokémon in human form walked into the kitchen to get water or ketchup. Another strange thing they barely noticed was that Giratina's face, sort of resembled Kazuto's if he was older...

Sean finished with footsteps heard outside in the back, "...and finally, here's one of my partners, Zekrom, the Black Dragon of Ideals..."

Sean's Electivire opened the back door as the visitors were greeted by the iconic, black dragon that serves as the mascot of Pokémon White Version, looking right at them.

The same said dragon knelt down, and said via telepathy, ~"Greetings Sirs Kirigaya, Tsuboi, and Mills, it is a privilege to meet you. As well as you, Ladies Yuuki, Kirigaya, Ayano, Asada, and Shirozaki, I am humbled to be in your presence..."~

The girls blushed with embarrassment with the honest flattery the Deep Black Pokémon said to them, while Sean thought as Rayquaza subtly tightened her grip, _Jeez Zekrom...way to flatter them girls, you chivalrous old man...Wait! Can't breathe..._

Sean started to squirm as Rayquaza started to choke him unintentionally.

Dialga noticed and said to his younger sister, "Rayquaza...you know your choking the life out of our trainer, right..."

Rayquaza looked confused for a moment, then her eyes popped wide open as she squeaked like a mouse and released the boy who coughed as he got some much needed Oxygen in his lungs, his face slowly reverting from its blue coloration.

Rayquaza helped Sean up as she said with worry, "I'm so sorry Hiroka-kun...I didn't mean to cut off your Oxygen, honest..."

Sean said between coughs, "*cough*N-no...It's okay...*cough-cough*...I know you...*COUGH*...didn't mean it..."

Klein wasn't jealous of Sean anymore after seeing that, while from the kitchen, Giratina spoke in a rather young voice, "That is because you still lack the proper restraint on your strength that you nearly cost Sean Hiroka his life...again..."

He exited the kitchen using a napkin on his lips, saying in a notably deeper voice, "Unlike me or my brother and sister, you lack the experience and training to restrain your power to acceptable levels. Compared to us and our lifespans, you are still young and learning to control your power, even more so when you expressed a great fear over your own power when you nearly killed Groudon and Kyogre to cease their fighting..."

Rayquaza pouted and replied in a sad tone, with tears forming in her eyes, "D-don't remind me...please..."

Giratina continued as he wiped his hands on the napkin, "I would have to, in order to remind you of your lessons in restraint, a topic you are struggling with, despite having mastered other fighting skills. Our father and his lordship understand how much trouble you have in controlling your strength, given the rate your going, you would fail the test of control. It takes many decades of discipline to control one's strength to a degree where it would be second-nature, like Palkia can, but given that you and Sean are notoriously 'fast learners' it really shouldn't be so much trouble for you..."

Rayquaza sulked as Giratina finally finished his little lecture, "You think it was easy for me to control my strength and power over Anti-Matter, a force that is destructive in nature...? No it wasn't, it took me an era to control my power somewhat, and I'm still improving to control my power further, Rayquaza...The strongest warriors are never the ones that don't hold back, the ones that take lives. No, its quite the opposite...The strongest are always the ones that show restraint, the ones that give mercy, that spare lives...Try even harder to hold back on your power, you were always the strongest of us offensively, little sister..."

Rayquaza looked into Giratina's eyes and replied, "Sure, Onii-san...I'll try, for papa, for the boss-man, and for you guys..."

Sean looked at Dialga and said raspily, "Thank you, Dialga. I owe you one..."

Dialga shrugged as if to say, don't mention it, Sean said aloud to everyone, "Alright! Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, now let's talk about how you guys wound up in the forest nearby..."

"Finally..." Palkia said quietly in the background...

They were about to start, until...

 _ **-[Turn Music Off...]-**_

"Hey Sean..." a female voice said from outside, "Are you in there...?"

Sean's eyes shot open as he heard the front door's lock get unlocked and opened, as a very lovely girl said to him as she walked inside, "I'm really glad you and I can do this together, so I hope that you are..."

The girl paused as she saw everyone in the living room stare at her. She was wearing a plain white shirt with a pink PokéBall symbol printed on the center of her chest, a yellow skirt with black leggings, and a blue belt. She wore white and blue sneakers, and had a purse-like backpack slung over her left shoulder, she had long, brown hair that wasn't tied up at all and it reached down past her knees. The girl had a nice figure, with a average waist, her hips are a little wider than average, her breasts were big, which gave her a slim, yet curvaceous figure. She had blue eyes and wore a barrette that she took off as she walked into the house, her face was clear and looked youthful, but she was an older teenager. Kazuto thought that the girl was almost like Yui if she was older, had a curvy figure, and had brown hair instead of black.

The girl said with a confused face, "Uh...Sean Hiroka, Giratina, Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia...who are these people...?"

Sean chuckled nervously as he replied while rubbing the back of his head, "H-hey Rosa...my lovely...you...kinda came over on a bad day...heh-heh-heh..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Uh...Head's up, if you see something like this: " _ **-[Route 1 -**_ ** _Pokémon Red and Blue_** _]-_ " it is music I'd recommend you listen to during certain scenes, but their very generic by using official soundtracks or searching on YouTube. Occasionally, the tracks would contain a link to a remix or reorchestration to that specific song.

The boy in the previous chapter is the same one who owns the house (sort of) that the SAO gang find themselves in. His name is Sean Hiroka, a character from another fanfiction over on my FimFiction account, he is also in essence, Gold/Ethan from the official Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, and SoulSilver games. One of his nicknames is Gold, so this makes Sean a hybrid of an OC and an existing character. Expect more player characters to make appearances later in the story, and one more player character being another character...

Most of the Legendary Pokémon in this story can assume human forms/disguises that, for the record, are not simply said Pokémon in a human shape, more so that they look just like humans, but wearing accessories or outfits that would hint to their true identity. They also could be, for genderless Legendary Pokémon, any gender they wish, but choose and predominantly prefer to be one gender, and like to be referred as such. They do have biographies that describes part of their history, and personalities that are a part of my headcanon, you can read these here (even discuss your own headcanons), but note that it is incomplete: forum/Legendary-Pok%C3%A9mon-in-Human-Guises/188048/

Rosa is indeed the same female protagonist for Pokémon Black 2 & Pokémon White 2, and just so you know, she and Sean Hiroka are in a relationship.

Yeah, Ultron, as in the Marvel supervillain, he's pursuing Yui under the orders of his employer to get a metal alloy that doesn't exist in the mortal realm. And if it isn't obvious enough, the anthropomorphic Yak I put down is indeed Kai, the villain from Kung Fu Panda 3. The other thirteen are a mystery, but feel free to suggest one or two from another franchise, since I'm not just making this a Pokémon/Sword Art Online crossover, but I'll judge who is acceptable and who is not...

Two things to note that this is, technically a sequel to another fanfic I'm writing...and when transported to the World of Pokémon, Kazuto and the others did, in fact, regress in age, something I didn't write down, but will elaborate somewhat in the next chapter...

I dare you guys to point out all the references I put in here...

I am curious on what kind of Pokémon you see Kirito and the others will have, try your best to leave out Legendary Pokémon if you can. Feel free to give me six suggestions for each character, since I am planning to have them all have more than one Pokémon, and Kirito is definitely going to have a full party. Not only give me suggestions on the Pokémon species the SAO gang should have, but also the moves said Pokémon should know (six, since four is too little), and the gender of said Pokémon if they have a gender. I do encourage you to suggest at the very least, one Pokémon that you wouldn't expect the character to have (ex.: Kazuto Kirigaya obtaining Lilligant).

Leave feedback please, I'd really like to hear your thoughts, and possibly your suggestions on what you want included in this crossover...

So until next time...


End file.
